


Will we be strangers

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Je veux l'amour [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Ecco la mia stagione 6 di The Originals, quello che mi sono immaginata potesse accadere a Elijah e Tristan nella mia nuova raccolta di storie. Dopo aver saputo che la scuola di Hope è stata attaccata da un branco di lupi, Elijah decide di partire per Mystic Falls e portare con sé Tristan, che ormai considera suo compagno a tutti gli effetti. Trovarsi davanti a Hayley e Klaus, però, innervosisce Tristan e le cose si complicano, Elijah dovrà di nuovo fare una scelta importante.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori di The Originals.





	Will we be strangers

**Will we be strangers**

****

_Can we walk this fire?_ __  
Can we both survive it?  
When our lungs stop burnin'  
or will we be strangers?  
Can you pull me closer?  
Can you hear me screamin'?  
Will we break the door down  
or will we be strangers?

_(“Will we be strangers” – Elisa)_

Elijah e Tristan arrivarono a Mystic Falls in una radiosa mattina di sole. L’umore dei due, tuttavia, era ben lontano dal rispecchiare la giornata tersa e luminosa che li aveva accolti.

Elijah era cupo e preoccupato per l’attacco del branco di licantropi alla scuola di Hope; era vero che erano stati neutralizzati, ma il vero interrogativo era  _chi li aveva mandati e perché_?

Tristan, invece, non era per nulla contento di essere stato  _trascinato_ a Mystic Falls. O meglio, da un lato si sentiva soddisfatto perché Elijah avrebbe imposto la sua presenza come suo compagno davanti a Klaus, Hayley e gli altri familiari; dall’altro, però, temeva che la loro contrarietà avrebbe potuto, come al solito, finire per influenzare il vampiro Originale e renderlo meno gentile e disponibile con lui.

In quegli ultimi tempi Tristan aveva cominciato a pensare che, per vivere davvero sereni insieme, lui e il suo Sire sarebbero dovuti restare a Davilla Estate, chiudendo fuori il mondo e, soprattutto, gli altri Mikaelson. Avrebbero dovuto occuparsi soltanto di rinforzare la nuova Strix e di stringere accordi e alleanze con le streghe di New Orleans.

A Mystic Falls non sarebbe andata bene, se lo sentiva…

Il Conte De Martel era già nervoso per essersi dovuto accontentare di una semplice stanza in un hotel senza troppe pretese, abituato com’era ad alberghi di lusso e ville sontuose. Non sapeva quanto Elijah avrebbe voluto trattenersi nella cittadina, sicuramente fino a quando non avesse scoperto di più sull’attacco alla scuola di Hope, tuttavia aveva rifiutato sdegnosamente di disfare i bagagli ed era rimasto a guardare la stanza senza nemmeno entrare, ostentando un solenne broncio.

“Tristan, potremmo rimanere qui per giorni” gli aveva detto Elijah. “Ai tuoi abiti non gioverà restare chiusi in una valigia.”

“Gioverebbe ancora meno sistemarli in quell’armadio” era stata la supponente risposta di Tristan, “sicuramente pieno di polvere e di chissà quanti germi.”

Tristan mantenne la stessa espressione sdegnata anche durante l’appuntamento con Hayley e Klaus alla tavola calda locale, organizzato da Elijah per discutere dell’aggressione e decidere il da farsi. Ovviamente, Hayley non si fece sfuggire l’occasione di criticare l’atteggiamento del giovane Conte, innervosita dalla sua presenza in qualcosa che, secondo lei, non lo riguardava affatto.

“Sono spiacente che Mystic Falls non sia all’altezza dei tuoi gusti raffinati” sibilò, “ma ti ricordo che siamo qui per proteggere mia figlia e non per soddisfare i tuoi capricci. Se il posto non ti piace puoi sempre andartene, farai un favore a tutti quanti!”

“Hayley, sappiamo bene che siamo qui per Hope” la riprese Elijah. “E tu, Tristan, potresti mostrarti meno insofferente, almeno in questa occasione?”

“Oh, certo, immaginavo che avresti preso le parti della cagnetta” replicò piccato il giovane Conte.

“Io non  _prendo le parti_ di nessuno, sono soltanto preoccupato per mia nipote e vorrei che…”

“Desideri che me ne vada?” lo interruppe Tristan, alzandosi in piedi con gli occhi che mandavano lampi. “Non hai che da dirlo.”

“Penso che sarebbe la cosa migliore per tutti, visto che ci stai facendo perdere del tempo prezioso” intervenne Klaus, senza tanti complimenti. “Non sei d’accordo, Elijah? Immaginavo che la presenza di questo ragazzino viziato avrebbe complicato le cose, ma tu ti ostini a imporlo alla famiglia come se potesse esserci utile in qualche modo.”

Elijah, preso in mezzo, non sapeva bene come comportarsi. Non avrebbe voluto ferire Tristan, ma era anche vero che si trovavano a Mystic Falls per indagare sull’attacco dei licantropi e il giovane non gli stava rendendo le cose più facili…

“Tristan, vorrei che tu facessi parte della famiglia, ma se intendi ostacolare il nostro compito qui penso che…”

Il Conte non lo lasciò finire.

“Molto bene” replicò. Se Elijah lo avesse pugnalato al cuore Tristan avrebbe sentito meno dolore, tuttavia il suo volto non lasciò trasparire alcuna emozione, diventando una maschera di ghiaccio. Si staccò dal tavolo e, senza dire altro, se ne andò, passando accanto al suo Sire senza neanche guardarlo in faccia.

“Meglio così, adesso possiamo finalmente parlare di quel branco di lupi e dei rischi che corre Hope?” esclamò Klaus, richiamando l’attenzione di Elijah distratta dall’uscita di scena plateale di Tristan.

“Sai, continuo a pensare che non avresti dovuto portare qui il tuo mostriciattolo” riprese Hayley, con acrimonia. Era soddisfatta perché riteneva di essere stata lei a mandare via Tristan e adesso voleva stravincere. “Ci ha fatto perdere tempo e concentrazione. L’attacco di un branco di lupi alla scuola di Hope è qualcosa di molto grave, non riesco proprio a capirlo, lei ha anche sangue di lupo nelle vene e non è certo loro nemica. Per questo sono preoccupata e la presenza di quel Conte viziato ed egoista…”

“Adesso basta, Hayley!” la interruppe Elijah, con voce calma ma gelida. “Dici di volerti concentrare sull’aggressione del branco di lupi ed io sono perfettamente d’accordo, ma adesso sei tu che stai perdendo tempo, ripetendo che la presenza di Tristan ti è sgradita. Vogliamo parlare di quei lupi o starcene qui a ostentare rancori e rivalità?”

Un lampo di rabbia passò negli occhi di Hayley. Si mosse a disagio sulla sedia, in preda all’indignazione, ancora una volta sconfitta… e non ribatté.

“Il problema è proprio questo” disse Klaus, ignorando anche lui Hayley e riprendendo il discorso sull’attacco alla scuola. “Non esiste un motivo per cui dei lupi dovrebbero voler fare del male a Hope. Sono convinto che qualcuno li abbia manovrati e questo qualcuno non può che essere una strega. Ricordi, Elijah, quando nostra madre cercò di allearsi con il branco, a New Orleans?”

“Ma non può essere opera di nostra madre, lei ha raggiunto finalmente la pace, anni fa” rispose Elijah.

“Niente di ciò che potrebbero fare i nostri  _amati_  genitori mi stupirebbe più” commentò caustico Klaus. “Tuttavia penso che tu abbia ragione, si tratta senza dubbio di un’altra strega… il problema è scoprire la sua identità, dopo di che sarà lei ad avere dei grossi problemi!”

“Una strega… potrebbe trattarsi di Bonnie Bennett? Lei è molto potente” suggerì Hayley, tanto per dire qualcosa dopo la brutta figura rimediata poco prima con Elijah.

“No, non Bonnie, lei non è nostra nemica e non avrebbe ragione di mettersi contro gli allievi della scuola fondata da Alaric e Caroline” replicò Elijah, laconico. “Penso che, se veramente c’è una strega dietro l’attacco dei lupi, si tratti di qualcuno che nessuno di noi conosce, che agisce nell’ombra e per questo ancor più pericolosa.”

“Allora cosa facciamo, fratello? Non ho intenzione di aspettare che qualche misterioso nemico mandi nuovamente dei sicari alla scuola di mia figlia!” si spazientì Klaus.

“Nemmeno io voglio che Hope corra alcun rischio” dichiarò Elijah, alzandosi in piedi. “Per questo ho deciso di contattare Davina o il signor Griffith e chiedere ad uno di loro di venire qui al più presto. Possiedono dei grandi poteri e senza dubbio saranno in grado di localizzare una strega nemica, in qualunque luogo possa nascondersi.”

“E’ una buona idea, ma è meglio che sia tu a contattarli, Elijah. Davina non ha molta simpatia per me e di certo non sarebbe così bendisposta a farmi un favore” disse Klaus, con un ghigno.

“Molto bene. Tornerò immediatamente all’hotel e inizierò a fare telefonate. Voglio che Davina o il signor Griffith siano qui al più tardi domani e sarei felice se anche Freya si unisse a noi.”

“Puoi chiamare anche da qui” si intromise Hayley, indispettita. “Perché hai così fretta di tornare in hotel?”

Elijah sapeva bene per quale motivo voleva tornare in hotel il prima possibile e sapeva anche che Hayley lo aveva indovinato. Tuttavia non volle darle soddisfazione.

“Una tavola calda di Mystic Falls non mi sembra il luogo più adatto per chiamate del genere. Preferisco la privacy della mia stanza d’albergo” rispose, laconico. “Vi farò avere notizie al più presto.”

Dette queste parole, il vampiro Originale si affrettò ad uscire dal locale per dirigersi verso il piccolo hotel in cui aveva prenotato… e nel quale sperava di trovare Tristan, magari ancora imbronciato e offeso. Certo, l’urgenza di tornare nella stanza che divideva con lui non era dovuta solo alla preoccupazione per Hope.

All’improvviso, Elijah si era sentito invadere dal senso di vuoto che lo aveva torturato così a lungo tanti mesi prima, nel periodo trascorso alla disperata ricerca di Tristan. La sensazione era stata talmente intensa da spaventarlo e indurlo a credere si trattasse di una sorta di premonizione. Poteva essere? Tristan poteva essersi offeso così tanto da voler fuggire di nuovo?

Forse aveva sbagliato a non prendere subito le sue difese davanti ad Hayley, forse Tristan si era sentito nuovamente tradito. Nonostante la sua forza d’animo e il suo coraggio, Elijah sapeva che il giovane Conte rimaneva tuttora insicuro quando si trattava di Hayley: certo non la temeva, temeva piuttosto il legame che, comunque, c’era stato tra lei e il suo Sire.

In qualche luogo remoto del suo animo, si annidava tuttora la paura che Elijah potesse scegliere ancora lei, preferirla al suo amante…

L’angoscia chiudeva la gola a Elijah mentre lui si precipitava, sempre più affannosamente, verso il modesto hotel di Mystic Falls. No, Tristan non poteva essersene andato, non poteva averlo lasciato di nuovo, non lo avrebbe sopportato.

Arrivò nella stanza e si richiuse la porta alle spalle, prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo.

No, Tristan non era fuggito.

Il Conte De Martel sedeva presso la finestra, con lo sguardo perso ad inseguire chissà quali pensieri. Sorpreso, si voltò di scatto e negli occhi blu gli comparve un lampo allarmato.

“Sei già tornato? Credevo che avresti trascorso il resto della giornata perduto nei ricordi lieti condivisi con la tua cagnetta” lo apostrofò, tagliente.

“Sai benissimo che non nutro alcun interesse per Hayley” disse Elijah.

“Davvero? Non è ciò che mi è sembrato di vedere in quello squallido locale…”

“Allora forse non hai guardato bene” tagliò corto il vampiro Originale, facendosi sempre più vicino.

Tristan scrollò il capo, con un lieve sorrisetto.

“Ho guardato fin troppo bene” mormorò, “e ho visto che, come sempre, tu hai preso le sue parti… contro di me.”

“Allora saresti dovuto restare e ascoltare in che modo mi sono rivolto a lei, non appena ha osato attaccarti ancora” replicò Elijah, afferrando il giovane Conte per le spalle e baciandolo con prepotenza. Tristan cercò di opporsi, ma il suo rimase uno sterile tentativo: non voleva veramente cacciare via il suo Sire e, al contrario, aveva desiderato spasmodicamente ritrovarselo addosso in quel modo, farsi prendere con veemenza, baciare profondamente e trascinare sul letto senza tanti complimenti. Aveva sofferto moltissimo pensando ai trucchi e alle civetterie che Hayley avrebbe potuto sfoderare per tentare di riconquistare Elijah ed era stato soltanto l’orgoglio a trattenerlo dal tornare indietro, alla tavola calda, per dire in faccia alla lupa tutto ciò che pensava di lei.

Adesso ogni fibra del suo essere accettava, anzi bramava, le mani di Elijah sul corpo che gli strappavano di dosso le vesti, la bocca di lui dappertutto, le carezze sempre più audaci e i baci sempre più intimi e profondi. Il suo gemito quando lui lo penetrò con vigore fu un grido liberatorio e Tristan accolse e assecondò le spinte frenetiche e impetuose di Elijah, fino ad annullarsi totalmente insieme a lui in un’estasi di assoluto piacere.

Solo alla fine di quell’assalto travolgente il vampiro Originale, placato il suo oscuro terrore di perdere l’amato, poté rilassarsi e si sistemò sotto le coperte, stringendo Tristan tra le braccia e spiegandogli in poche parole ciò che aveva deciso di fare per indagare sul mandante dell’assalto alla scuola di Hope.

“Sì, credo che la tua scelta sia la più saggia” approvò Tristan, in tono malizioso. “Dunque adesso trascorrerai la serata a fare telefonate?”

“Non  _tutta_ la serata” precisò Elijah, sovrastando di nuovo il giovane con il suo corpo e imprigionandogli i polsi con una mossa sensuale.

Riprese a baciarlo, dapprima con lentezza e poi con sempre maggior intensità. Ancora una volta fu su di lui, ancora una volta si fece largo nel suo corpo liscio e delicato, con spinte questa volta più profonde, lente e intense per prolungare al massimo il piacere e godere di ogni singolo istante, fino a travolgere completamente Tristan, lasciandolo senza fiato.

Le telefonate a Freya, Davina e Vincent erano molto importanti e le avrebbe fatte al più presto, certo.

Eppure, in quel momento, ritrovare l’intesa con Tristan ed esorcizzare la paura di perderlo aveva la precedenza.

Il suo mondo si stava capovolgendo: dopo più di mille anni aveva saputo mettere il suo amante, il piccolo e capriccioso Conte De Martel, prima della sua stessa famiglia.

Era vero, era qualcosa di incredibile, una sorta di  _rivoluzione copernicana_ … eppure soltanto adesso Elijah si sentiva completamente vivo, soltanto scegliendo Tristan ancora e ancora Elijah ritrovava la parte più autentica e vera del suo essere.

 

**FINE**

 


End file.
